


The World's a Stage

by kusunogatari



Series: Naruto OC x Canon Ship Week 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunogatari/pseuds/kusunogatari
Summary: When the chess club is cut from the school budget, Itachi finds himself needing a new after school activity. The theater club wasn't his first choice, but...well, there's a certain someone in it he doesn't mind joining for...





	The World's a Stage

“Remember everyone: this assignment will be due at the beginning of class Monday. I know it’s only been the first week, but there will be a quiz to follow.”

A quiet groan seems to come from most of the class, and the teacher perks a brow.

“It can always be worse - just get the sheet done, brush up a bit, and I’m sure you’ll all do just fine. Other than that, have a good weekend.”

“Yeah, good weekend with that hanging over our heads,” a boy behind Itachi mutters as the bell rings, releasing them from their final class of the day. “Like every other teacher hasn’t done the same thing ‘til we’re overloaded…”

Not having any comment, Itachi simply gathers up his supplies and heads out with the rest of the students. In truth, he’s been waiting for Friday just like the rest of them, but for another reason.

The club he’s been in for all of high school only meets on Friday, and he can finally get back to it: the chess club. Putting away his books into his locker, he makes his way down the hall to the classroom they’ve always used.

But, when he gets there…it’s locked. That’s odd. Carefully testing the knob and looking through the narrow window, he sees the lights off, blinds drawn.

“Ah, Itachi…”

Looking aside, he spies the teacher typically in charge of the club, Asuma Sarutobi, coming down the hall toward him, hands in his pockets. “Mr. Sarutobi…is there no club meeting today?”

“I’m afraid not.” A hint of a scowl colors his features. “I was hoping I’d get here before to explain, but…the club’s been shut down.”

“What?!” Though normally quiet and reserved, Itachi can’t help the outburst. “But…why?”

“There’s a few reasons. The way clubs are set up has changed with some new school rules, and there’s been a…redistribution of funds for after school activities. Sadly, the chess club was at the bottom of the list.”

“But…we don’t need any funding.” What could they be spending money on?

“Well, there’s the driver’s time and gas for any competitions we go to. And the supervisor has to be paid. I told them I’d go without, but it’s a requirement legally, apparently. Add in the ‘used power’ to keep the lights on -” Asuma practically growls at that “- and I guess we’re just not worth the cost.”

Itachi’s heart sinks. He’s been in this club all through high school, and was even in his junior high branch. “…can we raise the funds ourselves?”

“I asked, they didn’t really give me a straight answer. I talked to most of the students in the club previously at lunch, but…most didn’t seem that dedicated. They seemed fine just letting the club go.” Asuma claps a hand on Itachi’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Itachi. That’s just how it goes. It’s honestly a shame…given that most of the funding was rerouted into more legit clubs…in other words, all the sports teams for this season. They bring in more revenue for the school than a chess club.”

The Uchiha bows his head, expression somber. “…thank you for your dedication to the club, Mr. Sarutobi. I’m…sad to see it go, but some things we can’t change.”

“I’m sure you’ll find something else to do and enjoy after class, Itachi. Most should still be accepting members for another week or so, so you’ve got time to find something new.” Smiling grimly, Asuma then offers, “I’d best get going…see you around.”

“Goodbye.” Left standing in the hall, Itachi mulls the situation over for a time before sighing in resignation. About-facing, he instead heads to the large bulletin board near the main school entrance.

There, posters and sign up sheets abound for all of the other clubs still in operation. Most are sports, which Itachi has little interest in. While part of him thinks to simply go without a club activity this year, he knows it looks good on his college applications - the more activities, the better.

“…oh!”

Glancing over at a familiar voice, Itachi can’t help a slight perk in his expression. “Ryū,” he greets, seeing her approach, a poster in her hands. “…here to put something up?”

“Yes, actually.” She gives him a smile, and he can’t help a small flutter of butterflies in his stomach. Excusing herself past him, she fetches a few tacks and puts up her flyer.

It’s for…the theater club?

“Looking for more members?”

“Mhm. Ms. Yūhi was absent for the beginning of the week, so a poster didn’t get done until now. I worked on it during my art class, and thought I might as well put it up! No one will see it until Monday, but…” Her shoulders shrug. “I thought it couldn’t hurt.” It’s then she thinks to look to him curiously. “…doesn’t the chess club meet on Friday?”

Expression falling, Itachi hesitates a moment before explaining.

Looking surprised, Ryū then gives him a sympathetic look. “Oh…I’m sorry. I know you really liked that club.”

“I did, but…well, I can still play chess on my own time. It’s a shame, but -” he gestures to the board “- I’m glad there are still so many clubs up and going.”

“Were you…thinking of joining something else?”

“I was.”

“Well…you could always join the theater club!” Ryū brightens a bit, and her smile begets one of his own. “Even if you don’t want to perform, we could always use help in other ways! People help build sets, manage the lights and sound…it takes a lot more than just the actors to make a show!”

He…hadn’t really considered it that way before. “…I…suppose I could…?”

“Well, I don’t want to pressure you.” Her smile turns sheepish. “I mean…I’ve been in the club all through high school, so…I’m a little biased. But if you do decide to join, we’d love to have you!”

Itachi gives her a smile in turn. “I will think about it. There’s a number of options, after all.”

“That’s fine! We haven’t begun any rehearsals yet, so there’s plenty of time to mull it over.”

“How often do you meet?”

“Well, now that Ms. Yūhi is back, every Monday and Friday! Usually for an hour or two, it depends on everyone’s schedules. Most of the members are underclassmen, so they’re not as busy as us seniors.”

Two nights a week…surely he could handle that. Chess club took less time, and Itachi does typically have a mountain of homework from his upper level classes, but… “I believe I could handle that.”

“Okay! Well, you think it over, and I’ll check back with you on Monday. I guess, either way, I’ll see you then!”

Itachi nods, watching her go before directing his attention back to the bulletin board. The poster she made is quite nice. He doesn’t recognize any of the plays listed that they’ll be doing, but…then again, he’s not overly familiar with plays, anyway.

Already he’s fairly certain he’ll join. Working backstage doesn’t sound so bad, and it’s not too often, or for too long. He should be able to handle his class workload alongside it just fine.

And…there’s another reason.

Itachi has known Ryū since they were fairly young. Her father Jiraiya teaches the literature class in their high school, and Itachi’s father Fugaku - chief of their city’s police - has known him for quite some time. And it helps that their little brothers - Sasuke and Naruto (whom Jiraiya raises as his godson) - are so close.

And, well…over the years, Itachi’s become rather…fond of her. Maybe…more than fond. So, getting to spend a little extra time with her - especially given that so few of their classes overlap - would be…nice.

…that’s all.

With that settled, he retreats to his locker to retrieve his things, mind already buzzing with his weekend schedule…and looking forward to Monday.

Arriving home, he calls out a greeting into the house, prompting his mother to stick her head out of the living room curiously. “Shouldn’t you be in chess club?”

“No…it was cancelled.”

“…the meeting today? Or…?”

Itachi sighs. “The entire club.”

“Oh no…I’m sorry, dear.”

“It’s fine…I think I’ll join something else come Monday.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. The theater group.”

Mikoto blinks, clearly a bit surprised. “…oh! I…wasn’t expecting that,” she admits with a laugh. “What made you decide on that?”

“…there’s backstage work to be done. It would be a change of pace.”

As though sensing her son is leaving something out, Mikoto eyes him curiously. “…I see. Any friends in that club?”

“Just one. At least, that I know of.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” A pause, but he can tell she’s awaiting a name. Sighing a bit (and going ever so slightly pink around the ears), Itachi admits, “Ryū Suigin has been part of it all through high school.”

At the girl’s name, Mikoto perks up, clearly elated. “Oh, I see!” She gives him a wry smile. “Well, I’m sure you’ll have fun! We’ll have to come watch the plays!”

“I won’t be in them…”

“But you’ll still be part of them! If we can go to your chess competitions, we can go to your plays,” she insists.

Amused, Itachi just gives her a smile before heading upstairs to his room, dodging Sasuke as he runs down the stairs. “Careful!”

“Sorry!” the younger brother calls.

“Be back before dinner!” Mikoto instructs, earning a ‘yes Mom’ in return as Sasuke flies out the front door.

“Heading to Naruto’s?” Itachi asks from the stairwell.

“Of course,” his mother replies. “Something about a new game? I’m not sure.”

Nodding, Itachi heads to his room, shutting his door and preparing for an evening of homework.

For once, the weekend seems to go slowly. Itachi decides to blame it on his eagerness for Monday to arrive. Not something most students do, admittedly. But when the day finally comes, the first thing he does this morning is seek out Ryū.

She’s easy enough to find, chatting with another student before looking over and spotting him. Excusing herself, she walks over to meet him, smiling. “So, going to join us?”

“I am,” he replies, unable to stop a smile in return.

“Oh, perfect!” Hands clap together excitedly. “I really hope you enjoy it! We always end up like a big family, working together so much on each play!”

“Even us in the background?”

“Of course! Every role in the production is important, not just the people who act.”

Before Ryū can explain more, the warning bell sounds before first class. “Well…I guess we can talk about it more after school - see you then!”

“Where do I go?”

“Oh, just up on the stage! We practice there with the curtain closed. We haven’t really started yet given our first meeting was Friday, so you haven’t missed much, don’t worry.”

Nodding, Itachi heads in one direction as Ryū takes another for their first classes of the day.

It’s rare that someone as eager to learn as Itachi looks forward to the school day ending, but…well, this is an exception. Once the final hour block is done, he navigates the hall to the door that leads to the stage. He’s never been up here before. Never had a reason to be. He’s never even gone to see any of the school plays. Something he feels a little bad about, given that Ryū has been in pretty much all of them. It’s just…never really occurred to him before.

The lights are on, which he takes as a good sign. The far wing is filled with old props and backdrops, but the actual stage is clear save for a gathering of folding chairs, and a piano. On this side, out of sight of the open curtain, looks to be all of the sound and lighting equipment. These he looks at curiously, as they’ll probably be what he works with the most.

Itachi’s also not the first to arrive.

Around a dozen other students - mostly underclassmen, from what he can tell - mingle around, talking quietly. His entrance draws a few glances, but they otherwise ignore him.

“Itachi!” Looking up from a stack of boxes, Ryū approaches.

“Hello.”

“Not everyone’s here yet, so we’ll wait a bit. You’ve probably never had Ms. Yūhi as a teacher, right…?”

“I have not.” As the art teacher, she’s not one Itachi’s ever had a class with.

“I’ll introduce you!”

Leafing through a play’s score, Kurenai looks up as the pair approach. “So, this is the young man you wrangled into joining us?” she asks, smiling wryly.

“I didn’t force him! I just…suggested it,” Ryū insists.

“Of course…” Holding out a hand, she lets him shake it. “Kurenai Yūhi.”

“Itachi Uchiha.”

“Miss Suigin’s been telling me all about you.”

Itachi gives her a curious glance, and Ryū’s cheeks go pink. “…has she, now?”

“She’s been very excited to have you join. Ryū is actually the only senior who’s returned this year…which makes you senior number two. I’m willing to bet she’ll end up being voted club president and make sure everything runs smoothly - she’s been very dedicated to the club since she joined. Maybe she’ll even get a lead role, hm?”

“Ms. Yūhi!” Ryū cuts in, looking embarrassed.

“I’m just glad we have someone who’s still passionate about the club,” the teacher replies with a smile. “We were in danger of being one of the after school activities shut down this year, but she fought against it with me.”

“…really?” Itachi asks. “She didn’t mention that.”

Ryū glances aside. “I…didn’t want to make you feel bad about the chess club…”

“Ah, yes…Asu-” Kurenai cuts off, coughs, and then amends, “…Mr. Sarutobi told me about that. A shame…but I guess that’s why you’re here instead, Itachi?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Well, it’s not chess, but I’m sure you’ll have fun. Ryū suggested you’d likely prefer a more behind-the-scenes role than one on the stage, correct?”

“Er, yes.” Itachi itches at his neck sheepishly. “…I’m not sure I’m acting material.”

“That’s just fine - we can always use more hands behind the curtain to make things run smoothly. Today we’re going to do introductions, and see who wants to do what. And there will be time to move people around as they try things out, and maybe change their minds.”

Nodding, Itachi follows Ryū to a few of the chairs, arranged in a ring. “We’ll all sit here and talk about roles! Friday was more of an introduction and explaining about the club, so…we’ll get into actual work today.”

“…should I introduce myself?”

“Sure! Once everyone’s here, we’ll let them know you joined!”

Ten more minutes pass before Kurenai calls the students together. “Welcome back, everyone. First, you may notice we’ve gained one more troupemate since Friday.”

Realizing that’s his cue, Itachi stands, offering, “I’m Itachi Uchiha, a senior. I…hope we’ll get along.”

Kurenai smiles at him, and a few people wave in greeting. “Now, today we’re going to start going over roles for the troupe. We, of course, have our acting cast…but also those who play more supportive roles. The people who handle the lights, the sound, build props and sets…and even handle the camera during the days we film for copies of the play to sell. Usually we figure out those roles first, and then move into who can play who in the play itself. First off, a show of hands of who would like to be part of the support cast?”

A few hands raise, including Itachi’s. Kurenai counts and jots them down. “All right…now, the most important roles there are the lights and sound, since those will be more permanent roles. We’ll need people fully dedicated to those positions. Our actors can also help with prop and sets when we’re not practicing scenes!”

The other students state their preferences, and Kurenai labels them all. “Itachi, any preference?”

A moment to think “…sound, I guess?” He’s worked with equipment like that briefly for presentations and the like. Lights…not so much. “I could also do the camera, if you’d like.”

“Perfect. Once we get all the other parts settled, I’ll walk you and the others through how to use all the equipment, which we’ll need to move back into the overhead room! We store some of it during the summer elsewhere, since it can get pretty hot up there.”

Then begins the casting. Explaining the necessary cast numbers, the group all read through the script before she offers, “Everyone ready for their auditions?”

Itachi blinks in surprise. They have to audition? Aren’t they already in the club? He and the other backstage members move to sit in some of the theater hall seats, watching as the students all give little recitals. Some sing, some dance, some give monologues.

And toward the end is Ryū.

Sitting up a bit as she goes on stage, Itachi listens as Ryū first gives an opening scene, clearly from another play. Then she sings a short song, moving along the stage as she does. It’s clear she’s done this before, a happy, excited expression on her face.

In the back of his mind, he feels a little worse for never having come watched one of her plays before.

A few more students then audition, and Kurenai declares the day almost over. “I’ll work on assigning the cast for this production over the week, and announce it Friday! For now, those of you going to work behind the scenes, follow me - we’ll move and go over the tech you’ll be using.”

They carry up some of the more sensitive equipment, and Kurenai is right - it is hot in the room that overlooks the theater. Heat rises, after all. Once everything is set back up, she walks them through what each device does, letting them test everything. A few students down on the stage try out the microphones, letting Itachi fiddle with sound levels, effects, and managing all of the channels. Lights are shone down on the floor, sliders at their front letting them change color, and both narrow and expand.

“So, think you guys can handle it?”

Everyone nods, and she excuses them for the day. Heading back down to the floor of the auditorium, Itachi finds Ryū still there, waiting for him. “I thought you would have gone home?”

“I wanted to make sure you got through everything okay! Think you’ll enjoy it?”

“I believe so. It will be…interesting to see how this all fits together.”

“It’ll be great!” Hands folding behind her back, Ryū muses, “I hope I get a decent part…especially since this is my last year.”

“Your audition was wonderful.”

“You think so?”

Itachi nods. “I’ve…never heard you sing before.”

At that, Ryū goes a light shade of pink, glancing aside. “…I love to do it. Though I wasn’t brave enough at first. The first two years, I only played little roles with hardly any talking. Then last year, I had a part where I sang with a group. This time, I want to have a solo!”

“I could never do that.”

“But you already do! When you do stuff like a presentation for a class, that’s something in front of a group, by yourself!”

“Yes, but I don’t have to sing it,” Itachi chuckles.

“Maybe they’d be more fun that way!”

They leave the theater hall behind, picking up their things from their lockers. “Do you have a ride home?”

“Oh, I took my bike!”

“Isn’t it a bit far?”

“Well, to be fair, I could use the exercise,” Ryū laughs. “Besides, I need to stop and pick up a few things before I head home.”

“I could take you - I drove.”

“But…my bike -?”

“I’m sure it would fit in the back.” Knowing he’d need to get himself home after the busses had left, Itachi brought his mother’s SUV, which is plenty big.

“…are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Not at all.”

Loading up her bike, Itachi then drives them both to the store she was planning to stop at. A glance shows her looking a bit sheepish in her seat. “…are you all right?”

“Y-yes! I just…feel bad -”

“Ryū, I offered,” Itachi cuts in gently with a smile. “It’s fine.” After a pause, he asks, “Why don’t I just take you home after practice every day?”

“But -?”

“I’ll have to take the car anyway. And I’d feel better knowing you don’t have to go home alone at this hour.”

Having no retort for that, Ryū seems to relax a bit, only moving when she hops out to fetch her few groceries. “I’ll be right back!”

“Want me to come with you?”

“Nope! I’ll just be a minute!”

True to her word, Ryū is in and out, back into the car in hardly any time. From there, Itachi takes her the rest of the way to her house. Once her bike and backpack are out, they stand awkwardly in the driveway for a moment.

“…thank you for taking me home,” Ryū eventually manages to offer, flashing a shy smile.

“Of course. I’ll take you again on Friday.” Another pause, and then, “…I hope you get the part you want.”

“Me too! And…I hope you enjoy being part of the crew. It’ll be…nice to see you a bit more often.”

“Yes…you too.”

The front door then opens, and both teens turn to see Jiraiya in the doorway. Spotting them, he gives a wry grin, leaning against the frame with folded arms.

Flushing even darker pink, Ryū stutters, “I-I better get in and, um…fix dinner! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Er, right - goodnight.”

“Night!” Scampering up the steps, she ducks sheepishly past her father with her things and heads into the house.

Glancing to Jiraiya, Itachi can’t help but feel a bit…awkward. He has an advanced literature class with him, after all…and he doesn’t want him to get the wrong impression. “I…didn’t want her riding home alone.”

The man just nods in thanks, watching Itachi get back into his mother’s car and head toward home. Once he gets there, he parks in the garage, heading in and leaning against the door with a sigh.

“So? How was your first practice?” Mikoto calls from the kitchen.

“We didn’t really do much yet. Things are still being…arranged.”

“Ohhh, I see…well, it’s time for dinner now! Call your brother down, will you? He never listens to me anymore.”

Laughing softly, Itachi puts away this things before fetching his brother.

Come Friday, Itachi finds himself nervous. Not for himself, but for his friend. Given Kurenai’s hinting, and how well Ryū did (at least, he thinks she did well), he has high hopes she’ll get a good part…but still can’t help but worry.

The troupe all sit in their chairs like last time, and Kurenai passes out copies of the playbooks. This time, however, they have names and roles written on the front, their lines highlighted. Sitting beside Itachi, he can see as Ryū’s hands curl and uncurl atop her lap in anxiousness.

Pausing as she reaches the seniors, Kurenai waits a moment before handing Ryū her book. “Congrats,” is all she offers.

Glancing over eagerly, Itachi sees her name, and under it, the character she’ll be playing.

The lead!

In spite of herself, Ryū lets out a squeal, and several of the underclassmen from the previous year whoop in celebration.

“Now, for today, we’re going to do another read through of the play, all with our proper lines. You can all work on things like voices and gestures as we go to get a feel for your new character! To those in the backstage crew…I guess you get seats to an early rendition.”

Itachi doesn’t mind at all he has nothing to read, simply watching the other students as they go through their lines. Already, Ryū starts setting up her character, working on a voice to suit her. Even if she’s just sitting and reading, he finds himself rather enraptured.

From there…practice really begins.

Night by night, they work on scenes, everyone memorizing their lines in their spare time. Itachi lends hands with making props and building the sets for the stage, as well as working on the soundtracks and sound effects he’ll be playing at the proper time for each scene. The actors speak, sing, dance, and pantomime as the weeks pass, the show date looming ever closer.

Then, before they know it, it’s the Friday before the shows: twice a day, on both Saturday and Sunday. Itachi and another student will be trading turns to work the sound, and on his turn off, Itachi will be managing the camera to film the last show for all of the parents and students to buy. That and the ticket sales should help cover all they spent on costumes and supplies.

“All right, everyone…tomorrow’s the big day,” Kurenai announces, a sparkle in her eye. “You’ve all been doing fantastic - I’m sure this show is going to be a huge success!”

Everyone claps, and with their two hours of practice over, begin to disperse. Going to his locker to grab his things, Itachi then realizes he forgot to grab his thumb drive with his copy of the music and sounds!

Taking the stairs back up to the overhead room, he pauses as the piano on the stage starts to play. Odd…he thought everyone left? Looking out the front, he spots Kurenai at the keys.

And in the middle of the stage is Ryū. Seems she wants to practice one more thing before they go.

Hands clasped, she waits for the proper bar before looking up, a forlorn expression on her face. It’s one of the pivotal songs of the show: where the main character tries to make a big decision before the climax.

Funny…he’s heard her sing this many times before now, but…this time, it seems…different. Maybe because she doesn’t know anyone is watching…or because, with him being the only one, it’s like she’s singing just for him.

Either way, it brings a strange calm over him, unable to look away.

On and on she croons, gesturing as she interacts with the set. And all the while, Itachi watches closely, feeling the echo of his heart in his chest slowly get louder.

It’s so beautiful…

Then, the last note lingers out over the auditorium…before silence rings. Down below, Ryū relaxes as she drops out of character, talking with Kurenai. From here, without mics, he can’t hear what they’re saying. But then he remembers, he has to drive her home! She’ll be looking for him once she finishes.

Racing back down the stairs, he jogs up to the door where she emerges, coming up short at his hurried pace. “Oh!”

“Sorry, I had to run and grab some things. Ready to go?”

“Yeah, I think so. Just…wanted to get one last round of practice in. I’ll probably be up all night singing…”

“Do be careful not to wear out your voice.”

“I won’t!”

To Ryū’s house they go first, Itachi dropping her off with a wish of good luck.

“No no! In acting, you say, ‘break a leg’!”

That takes him aback. “…why?”

“Because of an old superstition that saying ‘good luck’ for a performer is actually bad luck,” she explains with a smile. “So instead, you wish them the opposite, which…I guess is usually break a leg!”

“…this is why I’m not an actor,” Itachi replies, earning a loud laugh and having to fight a smile.

“Well…see you tomorrow,” Ryū manages once her mirth calms.

Itachi nods. “Get some rest.”

“You too.”

When he arrives home, Itachi has to stave off questions about the last practice from his mother. “It was just…practice.”

“Think you’re ready?”

“As best I can be.”

“What about everyone else?”

“Well, the final run-through went very well.”

“Anyone stand out…?”

Itachi gives his mother a pleading, deadpanned look.

“What? It’s an honest question!”

Rolling his eyes and fighting back a smile, he counters, “I guess you’ll just have to see tomorrow. Is Sasuke coming?”

“I believe so. Naruto said he was going to go to support his sister, so I’d be willing to bet he’ll tag along to do the same!”

Itachi almost retorts - he’s not in the play, after all - but by now he just lets their enthusiasm go unfettered. At least they’ll be there to watch the show.

Saturday morning, he heads into the school early for one last check of his equipment for the sound. All over backstage are the acting students. Most are already in their costumes for the opening scene, going over lines and singing vocal warm-ups. It takes him a few minutes, but eventually he finds Ryū. She’s oddly still and quiet, looking a bit zoned out as she slowly curls a paper playbill in her hands.

“…Ryū?”

“…oh!” Smiling sheepishly, she gives a hello. “I’m…a little nervous.”

“It’s going to be great. And you’ll be great.”

Her head ducks shyly, smiling with a hint of a blush. “…I’ll try my best.”

As the time draws near, Itachi has to retreat to the overhead room, doing his final adjustments as people begin to find their seats. Playing soft music in the meantime, he watches, spotting both his family and Ryū’s as they sit.

Then Kurenai steps on stage, Itachi fading the music as she introduces the play…and they begin.

With his lamp, Itachi carefully watches both the play and his copy of the script, playing all the right songs and effects at the correct times. And every time Ryū comes on stage, he pays extra close attention.

Then, it’s time for her solo.

Alone on the stage, the spotlight is put on her, taking the same pose as the day before in her practice with Kurenai. Itachi starts the music, watching.

Come on…

Then…she sings.

Just like yesterday, he can’t tear his eyes away. And neither can the audience, watching in hushed anticipation as she goes. By the time the song ends, the silence rings out for several seconds before people start to clap.

Pride fills Itachi’s chest. She did so well!

The rest of the play seems to coast downhill with the big song over, and soon enough…it’s done. The theater hall fills with applause, Itachi setting the last music to play before heading down as Kurenai told him to. He and the other backstage help are meant to join in the last bow. Waiting in one of the stage wings, he and the others behind the scenes take their bow before the whole cast steps up to give the last.

Everyone waves, the curtain slowly lowering until the audience is out of sight. Most people quickly scatter to begin getting ready to mingle afterward. Taking a steadying breath, Itachi glances over to look for Ryū…only for her to find him first.

Clearly still excited, she latches onto him in a tight hug, laughing. “We did it!” Once she lets go, she looks at him with a look so full of pride and happiness, he just…can’t help himself.

Before he stops to think, Itachi just…kisses her.

For a moment she goes stock still, stiff with surprise. But once that fades, she softens, shyly kissing him in return. Slowly they part, looking to each other cautiously.

“…I…I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have -”

“I-it’s fine,” Ryū cuts in, flushing pink. “I…I’ve been waiting for you to do that.”

After a pause, they both give nervous smiles and sheepish laughs.

“…so, should we…go out and see everyone?”

“Yeah…I guess we should.” Beaming again, Ryū takes his hand, and they leave the stage behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, day four! Today we’ve got Mitsuki‘s Itachi, and of course Ryū, in a modern high school setting!
> 
> I’m not the best at writing modern universes - I tend to prefer fantasy or mythological ones. But I gave it my best try xD Hopefully it’s still fun to read!
> 
> Mitsuki, I love our ship so much! I hope you enjoyed reading this, and just know that I love writing with you n_n Thank you for putting up with my shenanigans and building such awesome bonds between our muses~ <3
> 
> Anyway, that’s the entry for today! Time to go work on tomorrow’s, lol


End file.
